Service providers, such as telecommunication service providers, Internet service providers, or the like, allocate routes or paths through the service providers' networks for customers, such as financial institutions, corporations, or the like. Many customers utilize network routes provided by different service providers, and request detailed maps of the network routes provided by the different service providers. Typically, customers request specific route information for the network routes in order to ensure route diversity across the multiple service provider networks. For example, banks are required to demonstrate route diversity to government regulators in order to operate. A network may be geographically or route diverse if, for any two points on the network, there are at least two routes between the points that never intersect or overlap geographically. Route diversity may protect a customer from outages caused by incidents, such as malicious acts, explosions, a car hitting a utility pole, a backhoe digging up buried fiber, or the like.